The Way it Should've Been, Back, Fixing the Past
by Pikardis23
Summary: Hermione comes back from taking Rose & Hugo to the platform for the new school year to see Ron cheating on her with Lavender and finds out he never was Harry's and Hermione's friend and she asks my OC Santiago and Harry to cast a spell on them that will send Harry's, my OC's and Hermione's consciousness back in time to save as many people as they can while hiding the future. Betaed
1. Prologue: In Santiago's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is soley due to Joanne Rowling the only original character is _Santiago De La Cruz_ and his sister Valentine De La Cruz and her daughter Cleo and this is a AU time travel story** **. Well time to get into it...** Let's go

 ** _Santiago's POV_**

Santiago passes through the platforms 9 and 10 (9 3/4) to say goodbye to his sister's daughter/ his goddaughter. He gave her a HUGE hug, sad to see her go.

"Can you make me a promise?," He asked, while she nodded.

"Owl me as soon as you can, alright?," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright...," She promised.

"Now, your Mum right now would probably be here saying things like," He mimicked her Mum "Do you have everything dear? No snogging or even kissing boys till 3rd year!," Cleo laughed at her Godfather but couldn't help the oncoming tears.

"Don't cry," He said wiping away, "I'll always be with you in your heart and mind if you just believe" He finished pointing to her heart and head.

"I love you Uncle Santi," Cleo said innocently.

"I love you too," he replied, and with that she boarded the train to her new future.

Just as Cleo boarded the train he saw Harry and Hermione dropping off their individual kids as well. This made Santiago remember about their first time on the train, and how they became friends. He walked over to them just as their kids boarded the train.

"Harry, Hermione! I haven't seen you two in ages!," He said smiling "Maybe we could catch up at the cafè tomorrow?," He offered.

"Sounds amazing," Harry and Hermione replied simultaneously.


	2. Prologue in Hermione's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is solely due to Joanne Rowling the only original character is** _Santiago De La Cruz_ **and his sister Valentine De La Cruz and her daughter Cleo and this is a AU time travel story** **.**

 **A/N: This chapter is the prologue but in Hermione's POV**

 **Well time to get into it...** Let's go

 _ **Hermione**_ _ **'s PO**_ _ **v**_

"Can you make me a promise?" Hermione asked, while Rose and Hugo nodded.

"Owl me and your father as soon as you can, alright?" Hermione requested, giving them a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright..." Rose promised.

"I will try my best Mummy..." Hugo promised.

"Now Rose, Hugo, look after each other and don't get in to too much trouble," Rose and Hugo looked at their Mother but couldn't help the oncoming tears.

"Don't cry," She said, wiping away their tears, "I'll always be with you both in your heart and mind if you just believe and at least you both have each other. I am always there whenever you want," She finished pointing to her heart and head.

"I love you Mummy," Hugo said innocently.

"I love you Mum," Rose said softly.

"I love you both so much too," she replied, and with that they boarded the train to her new future.

Just as Rose and Hugo boarded the train she saw Santiago dropping off Cleo and Harry dropping off James, Albus and Lily as well. This made Hermione remember about their first time on the train and she met Neville and Santiago looking for Trevor and she offered to help find him, then she met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley for the first time while looking for the fleeing toad and how they became friends. She walked over to them just as their kids boarded the train.

"Harry, Hermione! I haven't seen you two in ages!" Santiago said smiling "Maybe we could catch up at the cafè tomorrow?" Santiago offered kindly.

"Sounds amazing," Harry and I replied simultaneously.

"Awesome," Santiago replied.

I apparated back to my house and I instantly knew something was wrong... I went to find Ronald but when I came near the bedroom I heard a woman moaning and I instantly was furious and managed to stay quiet and heard the bastard say: "Lavender you are even better than Hermione, she would not let me be with her like this since Hugo was born..."

Lavender replied: "Why are you still with her then?"

Ronald declared: "Because I wanted the one thing that Potter wants so I used a love potion that's keyed to me and fed it to her. And Harry is being fed a love potion keyed to Ginny by Ginny."

I opened the door and stunned the two bastards in the room and went to floo call Harry but that bitch Ginevra told me he wouldn't waste any time on a how did she put it oh yes a "Mudblood Bitch like you!" I called Santiago and told him to meet me at the cafè today as well as tomorrow and to get Harry to come as well.


	3. Chapter One: Hot Chocolate and Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is soley due to Joanne Rowling the only original character is Santiago De La Cruz and his sister Valentine De La Cruz and her daughter Cleo and this is a AU time travel story. Well time to get into it... Let's go

In Hermione's POV:

Chapter One: Hot Chocolate and Chat

I apparated to Luchino Caffe, remembering the duel Harry and I faced after escaping from the Death Eaters at Bill and Fleur's Wedding. And two Death Eaters named Dolohov and Rowle followed us here.  
I decided to come here as Ronald wouldn't think of me escaping to here as we had a bad experience here. I chuckle to myself thinking when I was scared I used diffindo on Ron's hand. That shows that even in fear, I know an enemy.

I ordered 3 hot chocolates as that helps me when I'm feeling down and I knew both Harry and Santiago both love hot chocolate. I feel tears welling up in my eyes remembering what Ronald and Ginevra are doing to me and Harry. I heard the caffe door open and I see the two people I need to talk to most; Harry and Santiago. They share a look of concerned and pissed off.

"Hey, are you two going to sit down or am I going to make you?" I joked.

They sat down at the table and asked me, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

The hot chocolates came and I took a sip, it tasted very good compared to the tea I had here before.

"I found out Ronald and Ginevra has been dosing us with love potions, Harry. Not only that, but he's been cheating on me with Lavender," I replied with tears coming down my face.

"I'm very sorry, Hermione..." Santiago replied with his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way whilst Harry looked at me speechlessly in shock.

"I'm going to ask him why he would do this," I stated clearly.

"How are you going to do this?" Santiago asked.

"I'll have to resort to either Veritaserum or the Imperius charm... I'm thinking along the lines of using the Imperius charm," I replied bluntly.

Harry still looked at me silently, still unable to believe me.

"Can I stay at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry?" I whispered in his ear as he's the new owner and I'm the new secret keeper which makes everyone who knew before forget apart from the owner and the secret keeper.

Harry nods his consent.


End file.
